


I Am Here

by Useless_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Gods, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, R (explicit), Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Thor: Ragnarok canon, a bit dark, blowjob, kinda incest though he is adopted, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Thor has lost many things in a short amount of time. But for a change his brother seems to have his back… for now.





	I Am Here

**Note:** It’s been a while since I wrote in the Marvel fandom. It is easy to figure out that [this](http://ayako-nightray.tumblr.com/post/173520369397/if-you-were-here-i-might-even-give-you-a-hug-i) scene inspired this one-shot after I re-watched _Thor: Ragnarok_. Some plot, otherwise smut to stretch my fingers a bit. Enjoy! :P

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel)

**Characters/pairing:** Thor/Loki

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), fantasy, Thor: Ragnarok canon, supernatural, slash, M/M, romance, smut, rough sex, blowjob, rimming, gay sex, some (kinda manly) fluff, gods, hidden relationship, established relationship, hurt/comfort, a bit dark, kinda incest though he is adopted

**Summary:** Thor has lost many things in a short amount of time. But for a change his brother seems to have his back… for now.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of my imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. I don’t profit from this fanfiction and I mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd5cawn-a0b51611-3f76-4197-a129-cbd66d7206c7.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGQ1Y2F3bi1hMGI1MTYxMS0zZjc2LTQxOTctYTEyOS1jYmQ2NmQ3MjA2YzcuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.9U3Pih2vbDhytUmBPg-B9iDXBe3N6Mg2L30rpTjYy8g)  


**I Am Here  
** _By Useless-girl_

“If you were here, I might even give you a hug,” Thor said and threw the glass topper of the liquor bottle at Loki.

“I’m here,” he caught it, proving that he was not one of the usual mirages he often uses to trick his brother.

The moment of the brothers smiling honestly at each other stretched between them. Blue eyes looking into the King of Asgard’s remaining one. It was a rare and deep moment between the always fighting brothers.

Then there was a new kind of tension growing in that look. Loki waited, maybe expectantly, to see what Thor would do. Maybe even hoping… It’s been so long and so many things have happened.

The next moment Thor was on the move and as he said, enveloped his leaner brother into a tight hug. Loki inaudibly gasped for air and this time there were no tricks, no attempts to pull away. This time as he exhaled, his slender but toned arms went around the broad back and he hugged his brother back just as tight, letting Thor bury his face in the crook of his neck. As if he wanted to hide from the cruel world. Their cruel reality.

He could hear his brother’s shaky breath, the warmth of it making his more or less slicked back dark hair move, raising goose bumps on his pale skin. Loki closed his eyes and just held on. For once, being Thor’s anchor somewhere in the endless darkness of space, their once home crumbling into rubble behind them.

“What have I done?” Thor’s broken and barely audible voice broke the silence between them, but neither of them moved.

Loki paused then sighed. “What had to be done. You saved our people. Gave them hope. Something I could never do…” he whispered back on his deep voice, one hand lifting off the broad back and hesitated for a moment before he stroked Thor a bit awkwardly, but it seemed to be consoling enough for the other, because the God of Mischief could feel the big man’s muscular body shake into it.

“But despite what you have done, brother, you took care of them in father’s disguise. I thank you for that. You kept them safe in the end.”

“With what? Tricks? I tricked them. That’s all I know how to do,” Loki scoffed and tried to pull back, but Thor let him only until that one sad blue eye could look down at him.

Thor remained silent for a few moments, closing his eye as if collecting his thoughts before looking at his brother again. “Why?”

“What?”

“Why do we always have to fight? Mother is gone. Father is gone. Asgard… our home is gone. You are the only family I have left. Can’t we just… Not fight each other… just this once?” he asked on a broken tone and suddenly the weight of all the losses could be clearly seen on Thor. It was a rare moment that he let anyone see him like that – especially Loki. The last time he allowed him to see behind his walls was back when they were young. And whose fault was that?

_Mine_ , Loki thought as he watched his brother. He didn’t voice it, though, just nodded barely noticeable, earning a relieved sigh, which put a small smile on the dark-haired god’s pale face. “I’m… I think… it’s in our nature… it’s our fate to fight each other until we die. But… not today,” he agreed and raised a hand to run his fingertips along the skin by the edge of Thor’s eye patch. “Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore. And… thank you. It’s a strange day. I probably thanked you more than during all our lives,” Thor chuckled hoarsely, fully blinking back his tears of grief and exhaustion, replacing them with a smile.

“No. Don’t hide,” Loki’s plea rushed out of his mouth before he could stop it. But in the end he didn’t mind. It’s been so long that he was this close to his brother, inside that barrier where Thor had no defenses. Where he could hurt him more than with any physical fight, if he wanted. But today… he didn’t want to betray that seemingly unbreakable trust his brother – for some reason – always had towards him.

Sure, there were times when it seemed to fully break, but… at the end of the day, Thor always found it in him to forgive Loki’s betrayals. Maybe that’s why he kept pushing Thor’s limits. They had a ‘with or without you’ kind of relationship. The only relationship that ever interested the God of Mischief enough to keep coming back for more. And tonight he wanted more. Much more. It showed in his blue eyes as he finally lowered his own defenses too.

“I meant it. It does suit you, brother…” he whispered, letting Thor lean his face into his slender hand.

“Loki…” the blond man sighed, closing his eye as he pulled him closer against the firm and warm body, which made the other god shiver pleasantly for the second time.

The blue eyes met again. Searching. Waiting. Stoking that old flame deep inside both of them.

Then Thor’s lips crushed against his brother’s and they both sighed into it.

_So long… It’s been too long_ , Thor thought and kissed Loki with more passion, the second the other man’s mouth opened, he pushed his tongue past the thinner lips to chase its pair. He felt his brother tremble into their passionate kiss, fingertips digging into his back, the other hand sliding to his nape to lightly scratch across his short hair. He plastered Loki against his front, not giving him any escape.

_I need you._ That was in that kiss and every gesture Thor made, but those words were left unspoken.

It seemed, though, that his brother understood as their gazes met again, both panting for air before they started peeling their armor and clothes off each other in an urging manner.

***

Loki’s glowing blue eyes opened as he stared up at the spaceship’s grey ceiling. He bit down on his lip to muffle a moan that wanted to rush out of his mouth.

“No. Don’t hold back, little brother…” he heard from below and as his gaze shifted towards the source of it, he just caught the moment when Thor’s hot and wet mouth slid around Loki’s flushed cock again. The feeling made the god’s mind go dizzier and this time he didn’t hold back his moan as his fingers curled into fists around the silky sheets. He let Thor suck him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. It made Loki feel his body getting hotter by the minute, a flush painting his usually pale cheeks rosy. The dark brows furrowed and he gasped for air the second his brother managed to suck him deep into his throat.

It was just like all those years ago… Just as exciting and outright maddening. Intoxicating, even…

Especially when that eager tongue traveled down to Loki’s balls and even further down to lap at his entrance with some low satisfied grunts. It made Loki curse and groan and drop his head back on the pillow.

“Do you like it, brother?” Thor asked. The hoarseness in his deep voice made Loki know exactly how much he was gone for him too. He remembered everything about his brother’s reactions in such situations. And it seemed Thor hasn’t forgotten anything either.

“You know I do,” Loki huffed and reached down to fist his fingers in the shorter hair. “Love the new hair too. Now… Lick me or give me some fingers or I _swear_ …”

“What would you do?” Thor’s deep chuckle grumbled up from his wide chest, but nonetheless he pressed his tongue against the tight opening again and pushed, making Loki’s clever retort die in his throat. Not many managed to have such an effect on him…

Tasting his brother like this again indeed messed with Thor’s head too and he was eager to prove that he hasn’t forgotten anything about the pale body laid out in front of him. So he continued his feast with just as much passion as he did with everything else in his life.

He was no fool, though. The God of Thunder knew that this truce wasn’t going to last forever, but he wanted to make the best of it. He wanted to get lost in his brother to heal, to forget. And he briefly wondered if Loki knew about that motive and stayed exactly to give that opportunity to Thor.

Either way, the big man was glad and didn’t hesitate to soon swirl his tongue inside, sliding a thick finger in too to coax more of those beloved moans from his brother while opening him up. The now flushed body gave way to him nicely, as if remembering who he was. A long time ago Thor had noticed how Loki’s temperature always ran lower than anyone’s he knew and touched this way. Probably his frost giant heritage, but Thor never cared about it. He even felt proud that each time he managed to make it flush and warm up and now he was on that same path.

“Brother!” That was Loki, unable to keep up his sneaky and pushy bottom attitude once he felt three slicked up fingers going as deep as they could, curling to rub against that spot, which always made him see literal stars. He would’ve never admitted, but he missed this so damn much… Though his trembling and squirming body’s reactions probably betrayed him. It was funny that in a manner he could betray Thor even in such a situation. Although unwittingly.

“Yes. I know… Soon,” Thor murmured, his one eye focusing on the hot visuals a tad bit longer. Then he lifted his gaze, admiring a few more clear drops appearing at the tip of the long shaft which was resting against Loki’s flat stomach, slightly jumping each time his fingers pressed against that spot a bit harder. Then he looked into the silently pleading eyes. Loki was too proud to beg, although Thor knew he would’ve been able to make him, just like a few times in the past. But by then he was too impatient too.

Pulling his fingers out, he reached for one of the fancy oil bottles he found on the nightstand. It was another weird ship from that even weirder trash planet, but now it proved to be useful too. Slicking up his thick throbbing cock didn’t take much time. The rest he smeared against the waiting hole then he was right there, finally pushing in.

He watched his brother’s face twitching then pleasure quickly spreading on it, their eyes locked as the muscular man was towering over him, working his shaft deeper with each roll of his hips. He had both his big hands on the pale thighs and felt how much they were trembling for it. How much his little brother _wanted_ him again… It was a heady feeling, leaving Thor breathless – especially once he finally bottomed out and paused for a moment.

The nails digging into his flesh was a welcomed feeling, just as much as the big cock _finally_ buried deep in him. Loki felt so very full after such a long time. He loved that feeling and didn’t stop his hips from starting to circle to feel it press against his walls. The brothers shared a broken moan from that and he watched Thor crawl over him, still buried to the hilt. Their kiss was both desperate and demanding and undeniably full of love. A concept Loki has been struggling to accept or find a way to deal with all his long life. Yet this man… his brother never stopped loving him, no matter what horrible things he did to him and to others…

Quickly pressing his eyes shut, Loki halted the burning of them and instead groaned. “You don’t need to be gentle… I won’t break,” he kinda provoked his brother. There was plenty of tension in both of them to work out…

“I know, little brother…” Thor chuckled low then captured Loki’s lips for another kiss just when he slowly pulled back then rammed back fast and sharp, swallowing the other man’s loud moan into his own mouth.

He pressed most of his weight on the leaner body, welcoming Loki’s long thighs and arms around him. As if he wanted to fight him even now. He hissed into their kiss when sharp nails started leaving deep scratches on his broad back. It urged Thor to hammer faster and deeper into that maddeningly tight hole. Which was Loki’s plan, he was sure. But this time he didn’t fight it just gave the other god what he needed so desperately. What _they both_ needed so desperately…

The more he got lost in the wet sounds of their naked bodies slapping together, the more the man under him was moaning, even yelling his name a few times in his rapture – and the more Thor forgot about all their losses or the fact that for now they were drifting aimlessly through space without a home. He would have to make some important decisions very soon… as the King of Asgard. But now… now he could let go and fuck all that tension and pressure out of his body and mind… Thanks to his brother…

Thor got so lost in focusing only on their rough fucking, which made the bed slightly creak under them, that he didn’t expect to find himself pinned onto his back the next moment.

But there he was with a widely grinning Loki holding down his wrists as his paler body lowered back down onto his cock so perfectly that it made him groan deep and long. Especially when he began rolling his hips back and forth.

“It seems that I have made you speechless, brother…” Loki chuckled mischievously.

“Would not be the first time,” the quite out of breath reply came as he twisted his wrists, but the cooler fingers tightened around them to keep him still. That wasn’t his only weapon, though. He surprised Loki with planting his feet on the bed and bucking up deep into him.

Thor watched the shining eyes roll back into Loki’s head right when his mouth opened on a throaty moan. He echoed it as he kept hammering against that sweet spot deep inside, his brother finding the right rhythm to meet him half-way.

Behind all the cockiness and trying to be in control, Thor could tell that the other got just as close as he was. It was there in the constant trembling of his body, the sharp inhales, the louder and more frequent moans, the nearly desperate way that firm ass was dropped back down on his length and that maddening tightening around his leaking dick was also there.

“Release me, brother… I need to touch you,” Thor half-ordered, half-asked and for a moment he wasn’t sure if Loki would obey. But when he eventually did just to dig his nails into the broad shoulders, the blond god grabbed his ass firmly to help him move. The slapping together of their bodies became louder and faster as they were chasing their pleasure together.

One moment he was watching Loki reach for his own cock to stroke himself, face swimming in pleasure, his mask completely melted off. The next one, Thor’s remaining eye was blinded by that otherworldly light more than his own lightning could ever do to him.

As he came deep into his brother, he could sense the strands of Loki’s cum landing on his sweaty stomach, but he was falling deeper and deeper into the white abyss of pleasure. There his worries and very being could dissolve, but at the same time his soul felt lighter and more healed than for a long time. Because it was one with Loki’s again…

There was no magic. No tricks. Just them. The way they used to be. When they were young and happy. Or at least Thor thought they were.

“You are overthinking again,” he heard Loki’s voice a few minutes later when they were just lying there calmer, his brother resting on his chest.

Thor’s fingertips stopped drawing small circles on the smooth skin next to Loki’s spine. “I’m not.”

“You are,” Loki lifted his head to look at him. “That’s not towards which I’ve been working.”

“Always a hidden agenda…” Thor snorted. “What kind of trick is it this time?”

“No tricks. Not today. We promised, remember?” he said. This time Loki’s only goal was to make Thor forget and relax. He allowed himself the small gesture of affection with stroking Thor’s beard before stealing a short kiss. “Though… you should soon take the throne, _your majesty_ … Your people await their rightful King,” he added quietly.

The God of Thunder looked at his brother for a long moment, searching his expression which already looked more closed off. “What if…”

“I hate to repeat myself, but… what did I say earlier? I _am_ here…” he smirked “for today…”

To that Thor chuckled. He knew his brother. But he also appreciated his rare support. He doesn’t have to face this alone. Not today…

**THE END**

_22 April 2019_


End file.
